Là  oủ  commence  la  connerie
by Boule-de-poil
Summary: Histoire bancale ou trois héros se retrouvent coincés on-ne-sait-oủ. Normal, quoi.


**C H A P I T R E . P R E M I E R**

Commencement et conséquences premières de cette aventure

_"Hier, encore, en plein milieu du 16ème, plusieurs bandes se sont affrontées. Couteaux, objets contondant étaient au rendez-vous, et la confrontation se termina dans un bain de sang. Le Bilan est encore indéterminé, mais nous pouvons compté un poignardé grave, et quatorze autres jeunes dans un état préoccupant. A ce jour, peu de témoins ont pu réellement voir la scène qui s'est déroulée au beau milieu de l'avenue Exelmans -pourtant un quartier à faibles problèmes- et pour cause : un énorme cratère défigure désormais le Pont du Garigliano, rendant ce morceau de centre-ville désormais impraticable. _

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun survivant n'a souhaité répondre à nos interviews, et ce, malgré notre insistance! Quelques rumeurs par-ci par là lance vaguement que l'affaire est désormais aux mains d'une unité spéciale, mais sans d'autres précisions. _

_Coté scientifique, de nombreux experts restent perplexes : Quelle bombe aurait pu créer un tel diamètre? Par peur d'une nouvelle attaque, les commando anti-terroristes se sont renforcés, et le Premier Ministre a stipulé clairement ce matin même, qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là._

_, Mrs. Stephanie spécialiste des news, pour le très spécial Chupa Chupa Magaziiiiiiine"_

_x_

Ce fut trois gouttes de pluie qui réveillèrent notre supposé héros. La première s'écrasa gaiement au beau milieu de son front, lui faisait ouvrir brusquement les mirettes. La deuxième, en plein dans l'oeil gauche le fit grogner et trépigner comme pas possible tout en le faisant sauter sur ses deux pieds. La troisième, quant à elle, acheva de le rendre carpe devant le paradis extérieur qui s'offrait à lui.

_x_

Ce fut trois gouttes de pluie qui réveillèrent notre supposée héroïne. La première lui arracha un hoquet -vivante ou non vivante?- en redécouvrant les mouvements de sa propre respiration. La deuxième passa inaperçue, alors qu'elle se redressait comme un piquet, prenant conscience de ses crampes et autres blessures qui rendaient la douleur si inhumaine. Tandis que la troisième lui ordonna de reposer son dos délicatement, alors que son poing droit emmagasinait le peu de chakra qui lui restait, attendant le moment propice pour frapper sans ménagement l'envahisseur curieux.

_x_

Notre troisième héros se réveilla complètement hébété par l'averse mordante. Il aurait pû rester là d'autres minutes encore, à cherchez la crève sous cette pluie, mais les possibles conséquences de ce qu'il avait entreprit auparavant finirent par lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Complètement.

Si tenté qu'il avait vaincu le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, et si tenté qu'il avait exterminé sa petite copine chamallow alors que foutait-il là? Devant lui se dessinait un paysage plus qu'urbain : immeubles à perte de vue.

Comment pouvait-il se trouver à Ame? Et d'ailleurs, ou étaient les autres crevards de son organisation? De suite, il enclencha son justu de téléportation et s'imagina déjà dans l'espace inter-dimensionnel; bras écartés en signe de prochaine et évidente victoire. Il avait la nette impression de revivre une deuxième fois, comme si l'approche de la _mort_avait fait de lui un nouvel homme! Le contact de sa douce peau juvénile contre le bitume après un vol plané de plus de sept mètres lui arracha un hurlement d'angoisse, alors que son masque, désormais trop petit, s'en allait valser vers d'autres lieux.

Ou étaient ses rides? Il les chercha éperdument en se disant qu'il était peut être fou, que l'on ne pouvait pas perdre ses rides comme ça, que l'on ne pouvait pas perdre ses rides tout court, que les rides ne se perdaient pas, voyons!

La faible luminosité de cette soirée nocturne, ne l'empêcha pas de voir l'énormité de la situation. Maintenant, devant lui, aujourd'hui même, il perdit le contrôle des choses, puis courut à travers rues, à la fois éclatant de rire et d'horreur.

* * *

><p>ça part en capote. J'ai jamais dû écrire quelque chose d'aussi bancale de toute ma pauvre vie! J'ai rendu Madara plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà! C'est n'importe quoi! En plus il a perdu ses rides. Mon fantasme personnel... D'ailleurs le nom du magazine d'intro' est complètement bidon, vous voyez une revue au gout people retranscrire des faits divers? Bien gores, hein! n'importe quoi... Bon, en tout cas voici le tout nouveau prologue (l'autre me semblait pourri) LOL Une des meilleures que je pense avoir faîte (rit jaune)<p> 


End file.
